Many software applications (e.g., a word processor, a drawing application, or others) can be used to manipulate text information. Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) help users to select various parameters in formatting text. Typically, a font panel or a text format tool bar is provided by a software application so that a user can interactively select or specify font attributes (e.g., font size, line spacing) in formatting text.
FIGS. 2-3 show a prior art method to adjust font attributes. In FIG. 2, font panel 200 is a movable window with title bar 201 and main panel 203. The main panel contains a number of standard GUI components, such as pop-up menu 205, combination box 209, option list 211 with checkboxes 221-223, and push buttons 231-233. Pop-up menu 205, when activated (e.g., by selecting with cursor, pointing the cursor at the menu and pressing a button such as a mouse's button, or by using a shortcut key, or by other means), shows a list of available fonts in a pop-up window, from which a user can select one by a conventional point and click method. Combination box (or combo box) 209 allows a user to type in a value to specify the size for the selected font, or activating a pop-up menu to select one value from a list of predetermined options. Checkboxes 221-223 are provide for the user to select a font style (e.g., bold, italic, underline, or combinations of bold, italic and underline). Once the user is satisfied with the selection, push button 231 can be pressed to apply the new values to the corresponding font attributes; or push button 232 can be pressed to apply the new values and dismiss the font panel; or push button 233 can be pressed to discard the selection and dismiss the font panel.
Once arrow 207 of combo box 209 is pressed by cursor 301 (e.g., clicking a button of a mouse while the cursor is on the arrow), pop-up window 303 appears, as shown in FIG. 3. A user can then point the cursor to a desired font size on the list and click on it to select the size. The predetermined list in pop-up window 303 provides a limited choice. When a desired font size is not available from the list, a user must type in the size in combo box 209.
While these methods provide convenient interfaces for selecting parameters to format text, more user friendly and effective methods are desirable, since formatting text is a frequently performed task for many, many users.